This invention pertains to floor structures formed of modular components for use in either portable or permanent buildings, primarily which are of a round construction, such as a grain storage bin or the like.
Many different floor structures have been used for buildings of the type to which this invention relates and, in some instances, prefabricated sections can be assembled at the site. Examples of such floor constructions are shown in the Steffen U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,818,009, 3,408,747, 3,512,322, and 3,591,994. The prior art has not disclosed a floor structure having a limited number of modular units of varying perimetric contour which can be stocked and selected in the right numbers and variations for providing floors of varying area depending upon the diameter of the building with which the floor structure is associated.